Multi-part construction toy sets, such as K'NEX, are widely used by young children to build various three-dimensional models and structures using various rods, connectors and other components that are connected together. The K'NEX construction toy set, for example, utilizes a variety of rods and connectors arranged to be joined by a unique lateral snap-in connection in order to be able to assemble a rigid three-dimensional structure. Typically, such construction toy sets are sold with diagrammatic illustrations showing progressive steps of assembly of a particular model, such that the user, following an illustrated progression of assembly steps, can select and assemble the appropriate components to achieve the desired model or structure. As the assembly progresses, the three-dimensional structure progressively and incrementally advances step by step through the instruction sequence to achieve the final assembly.